Forever After
by MassEffectJunkie
Summary: Takes place after the Reapers are destroyed. Mostly family life, but I like bit of action so flashbacks will be common. Miri/Shep relationship, and I really don't know who else I may bring it, surprises! I'm not really using any specific dialog from the game and probably won't rely heavily on any specific missions, I'm trying to show how the two of them transfer into 'normal'.


Firing the crucible had been hell. And Shepard's body had taken the brunt of the damage. He didn't care about that though; Earth was saved, and the reapers were destroyed, every bullet and explosion he had suffered was worth it…and Shepard knew that Anderson would approve of his choice, may he rest in peace. Anderson had been the only "fatherly" figure in his life and now he was greatly missed, Shepard made a mental to arrange a memorial service for Anderson once he was discharged from the infirmary. He was about to call the council when the door to room opened with a whoosh and his favorite person stood in the door way, eyes wide and biting her lip nervously in an attempt to contain herself.

Shepard chuckled at the sight and opened his arms and the two shared a very passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Does this shuttle go any faster?", her tone conveying more impatience than intended, Mirada was quickly losing her cool as the citadel came with in view of the Kodiak shuttle. Only one person on her mind and war had been keeping them apart for far too long. She had never intended to fall in love with her Commanding Officer, but they both succumbed to their love, Miranda was lost in thought as she remembered their first romantic encounter…<p>

"Meet me in the engine room in 5 minutes commander…"

Departing with a coy smile, she knew Shepard would follow her. She wished that they could meet in the captain cabin however Cerberus' habit of bugging everything made that a very unappealing location. At least the engine rooms provided enough interference to mask whatever may happen.

Looking at the drive core Miranda had not heard Shepard come up behind her and was slightly surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. She let the surprise show and turned to face him. Shepard made her feel as ease and she pressed her body against his as he leaned I for a kiss.

"I love you, Miri. Nothing in the world will change that, and after we kill the reapers," he gave Miranda a kiss forehead, she smiled to herself and leaned her head against his chest. He continued, "…we are going to settle down… buy a house on Earth and be a family." He finished his reassuring very matter-of-factly, like he would go to Hell and back just to make sure everything would work out, Miranda smiled and answered with a twinge of sadness, "I will be an awfully small family…". Shepard placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his, "Science has come a long way, I'm sure Mordin can come up with something if we ask." Miranda merely smiled and kiss Shepard so thankful that he always held optimism in any situation. " I love you, Corbin."

* * *

><p>"Ma'am we are nearing the docking bay, 2 minutes."<p>

Somewhat miffed to have been pulled back to reality, Miranda gave a terse answer to the pilot and stood impatiently at the shuttle's door. Once docked, she jumped from the craft and practically ran to the elevator, paying no attention to the awkward glances her obvious disregard for social norms. In the elevator and on the way to Huerta Memorial Hospital, she was thankful the elevator was fast for she was about to burst with anticipation to see Shepard.

Finally at his door, Miranda was worried she was making a mistake, she hadn't been able to talk to Corbin while she was out clearing the last hold outs of Cerberus. She was unsure if he still had the same feelings for her.

_I love you, Miri_

She felt more at ease and opened the door to see Corbin, standing at the window overlooking the people bustling about below. She wanted nothing more than to run up behind him and jump onto his back, to plant kisses all over his head, but she waited anxiously until her turned to meet her gaze. She couldn't breathe and before she knew it she was in the safe embrace of her lover, they shared a very much needed kiss, neither of them wanting to end the passionate exchange of love.

Shepard broke away first and placed his hands at the small of Miranda's back, pulling her close.

Shepard looked Miranda in the eye, about to kiss her again, but there was a certain sparkle in his eyes that betrayed him. He was up to something. Unable to contain her curiosity Miranda playfully placed two fingers over his lips.

"Oh, what have you done now?" Miranda asked, a hint of sarcasm peppering her loving tone.

Lifting his chin a bit, and planting a kiss on her forehead Shepard replied, "Would you mind living on a farm?"


End file.
